Domando tu duro Corazón
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Todos en esa maldita organizacion eran unos machistas y sabia que si un grupo de mujeres podían dominar a los youkais que causaban problemas en la organizacion, sus estúpidos egos masculinos se irían a los suelos y ella y las Jidai s tomarían el respeto que verdaderamente se merecían. Un fics dedicado al poder femenino. InuxKag, SesshxRin, KogaxAyame.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!, bueno ultimamente las ideas para los fics me vienen de la nada y este fics se me ocurrió cuando vi a mi hermana tratando de "domar" a mi perro y la inspiración llego a mi, bueno ojala les guste esta comedia romántica.

Capitulo 1:

Shikon No Tama era una prestigiosa organizacion cazaYoukais que existía, esta organizacion "domesticaba" a los youkai y hanyous problematicos que solo traían problemas al mundo "perfecto". Naraku Musso era el presidente de la ciudad Sengoku, el estaba a cargo de todo y ultimamente todo fue de mal en peor en su "mundo", ya que 4 de los internos de la penitensiaria Shimboku no dejaba de causar problemas en la organizacion.

/En la sala de mandos del cuartel del sur de la penitenciaria Shimboku/

Kikyo rugió de furia, el maldito hanyou aun se resistía a sus ordenes, ninguno de los mejores y altamente calificados domadores pudieron con la más difícil criatura que tenían: Inuyasha.  
El maldito solo trajo problemas desde que lo cazaron a las orillas del río Hana, ni ella misma (que era la segunda al mando, después de Naraku) pudo con el imposible híbrido, Las opciones se les estaban agotando y si el medio demonio no mostraba mejoras... ella misma se encargaría de volarle los sesos.

—¿Otra vez no pudiste con el Kikyo?, eres una tonta... aun no puedo creer que eres la segunda al mando —dijo con burla Long, un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos grises.

El sujeto era especialista en combates con youkais nivel 5, se creia superior a todos... hasta del mismo Naraku. Siempre jugaba sucio y no solo era odiado por los youkais que custodiaba sino tambien de los que trabajaban alli, en simples palabras... el hombre era un dolor de cabeza.

Kikyo ignoro el comentario, sabia que desde hace años Long quiere su puesto y él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de que ella perdiera y él se quedara con todo. Kikyo siguió caminando ignorando las burlas de todos los sujetos presentes, _Hombres_, pensó con rabia... se dirigió a su camarote y llamo a las mejores domadoras que ella conocía.

—¿Miroku? soy Kikyo, necesito que me mandes a unas de tus Jidai´s...—le dijo tranquilamente y con aire de superioridad Kikyo y corto la llamada sin darle oportunidad a Miroku de protestar.

Todos en esta maldita organizacion eran unos machistas y sabia que si un grupo de mujeres podían con los youkais que causaban problemas en la organizacion, sus estúpidos egos masculinos se irían a los suelos y ella y las Jidai´s tomarían el respeto que verdaderamente se merecían. Una risita sensual se escapo de sus labios, ya le demostraría a Long a las personas que trabajaban para ella y así nunca más la trataría como mujerzuela o como perra en celo, o la trataria como menos que nada.

La mujer de 27 años tomo su netbook y busco entre los documentos de los inegrantes de la organizacion de Miroku las chicas que ella quería, Kikyo frunció el seño. Miroku en la organizacion suya solo habían mujeres, aun estando casado no se le iba lo hentai, Kikyo sonrió al encontrar lo que ella buscaba.

Kagome Higurashi: Especialista en los niños youkais, también era especialista en poderes  
espirituales y en la medicina. Trataba junto con Sango Taijiya en armas tranquilizantes para los youkais de nivel 5. Ella era la mente brillante de su grupo.

Edad: 21

Tenia largo cabello azabache, ojos chocolates, estatura chica y de apariencia pequeña, ella tenia facciones de una niña en cuerpo de mujer.  
(Cualquiera que la viera no creería de su profesión).

Sango Taijiya: Especialista en los ataques yokai, trabaja junto con Kagome en armas tranquilizantes para los youkai de nivel 5. Era la segunda al mando en la organizacion.

Edad: 29

Tenia el cabello color castaño y sus ojos eran del mismo color, solo era un poco más alta que Kagome pero a diferencia de su compañera, Sango tenia facciones más duras.

Rin Higurashi: Especializta en psicología youkai, ella se encarga de los youkai nivel 2 o más notoriamente con niños youkai que quedaban huerfanos y los "rastreadores" los llevaban a los centros de control para niños y pre-adolescentes.

Edad: 20

La joven Rin era hermana menor de Kagome, ella también tenia largo cabello azabache y ojos chocolates. Ambas eran de la misma estatura, solo la diferenciaban por su carácter ya que Rin era más tranquila y en cambio su hermana tenia un carácter impulsivo.

Ayame Himura: Enfermera Youkai, ella se caracterizaba en tratar todo tipo de heridas producidas en los cambates demoniacos, también trataba con los demonios de clase 4.

Edad: 23

Tenia un corto cabello rojizo atado siempre a dos coletas, ojos color esmeralda y al igual que Sango tenia duras facciones, ella parecía la más fría de las 4.

Una vez terminado de leer las fichas de las mujeres le manda un mails a Miroku, ya tenia a sus chicas y como iban a trabajar para ella.  
Kagome se encargaría de Shippo. Sango se encargaría de Inuyasha. Rin se encargaría de Koga y Ayame de Sesshomaru.

El plan para dominar a estas tontas criaturas estaba en inicio.

/En un departamento de Tokio/

Kagome vestía un cortisimo short de jeans y una playera hawaiana de tirantes. Estaba recostada sobre su sillón viendo IronMan 3 cuando por su computadora (la que siempre estaba encendida) titilo varias veces anunciando que tenia trabajo, con pesar le puso pausa a la película. Se levanto de allí tirando en el camino a Buyo, que antes había descanzado en su regaso. Kagome se disculpo con su gato ya que pensó que el gordo felino caería de pie... pero no fue así.

Una vez en la computadora da un bufido de fastidio al ver que el mensaje era de Miroku, ella abrió el archivo que su jefe le había mandado y leyó con interés el nuevo trabajo que le era asignado.

_Miroku-sama:_

_¡Hola Kagomecita!, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti... durante estos días trabajaras para Kikyo... ... ... ..._  
_No recuerdo su apellido pero ¡Oye!, esa maldita perra paga bien así que has quedar bien a las Jidai´s ¿si? ... No me obligues a despedirte Kagomecita._  
_Kikyo-sama quiere que trabajes junto con Sango, Ayame y tu hermana... contactalas y diles las noticias... Te dejare las fichas de los sujetos con los que trataras..._

Kagome en ese mismo momento recibió otra notificacion, le dio un click y 4 informes aparecieron allí, le dio click en uno para ver que en el estaba un niño pelirrojo.

_Nombre: Shippo._

_Raza: Kitsune._

_Edad: entr años._

_Problema: El niño no habla con nadie, no come y solo causa problemas entre los internos. Lo tienen en la seccional más de un año y parece no querer cambiar de actitud, ya se había escapado una vez pero lograron atraparlo cerca de Kioto._

Kagome termino de leer la ficha de Shippo, seguramente en ese lugar no sabrán tratarlo. Cualquier niño youkai era pan comido para ella, la joven muchacha le dio otro click la la segunda ficha.  
Allí aparece un guapo joven de ojos azules.

_Nombre: Koga._

_Raza: Ookami._

_Edad: indefinido._

_Problema: El sujeto solo quiere uir para asesinar a el jefe Naraku, según el youkai lobo es por un tema de un plan de venganza. También causa problemas con otro interno llamado Ginta, ambos ya trataron escaparse pero no lo lograron._

Kagome al terminar de leer da un bufido de cansancio ¿Es que acaso todos los que trabajaban allí eran unos ineptos que no eran capaces ni siquiera tratar con un pequeño niño?, la joven restándole atención al asunto clickea la penúltima ficha encontrándose con un muchacho muy apuesto.

_Nombre: Inuyasha Taisho._

_Raza: Inu-Hanyou._

_Edad: 567 años._

_Problema: desde que encerramos al hanyou este solo quiere escapar y ya a intentado quitarse la vida, no se deja domar con nada ni por nadie y en los combates hace lo posible para destruir a su oponente. Si sigue así, el hanyou sera "dormido"._  
_Cambia a apariencia humana las noches de luna nueva._

Kagome frunció el seño ante esto ultimo, ella sabia que los youkai o hanyous, en este caso, que no tenían remedio y que solo eran un peligro para la humanidad eran asesinados. A ella nunca le había gustado eso... pero ella no podía hacer nada contra el gobierno y sus reglas para ayudar en este mundo "perfecto".  
Kagome abrió la ultima ficha sorprendiéndose con lo que encontró, el hombre de la foto era muy parecido a Inuyasha.

_Nombre: Sesshomaru Taisho_

_Raza: Inu-Youkai._

_Edad: Indefinida._

_Problema: El youkai es igual que su hermano, con la diferencia que este no a intentado suicidarse, pero si a intentado acabar con la vida de otro interno, el joven Kohaku Tama._

_Miroku-sama:_

_Kagome yo se que podrán con ellos, solo tengan cuidado con el sujeto llamado Inuyasha... se que me haran sentir orgulloso de ustedes, como siempre les digo...cuidense, ¡lo dejo todo en sus manos chicas!._

Kagome rió ante lo escrito por Miroku, reenvió el mismo mensaje a Ayame, Sango y su hermana, esto parecía pan comido, osea... ¿Que tan difícil podría ser domar a esos sujetos?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

/A la noche siguiente/

Kagome deseo fuertemente golpearse contra una pared, el centro de mando de Naraku era un completo desastre, un interno, Inuyasha más precisamente, se había escapado y había echo gran revuelo en el lugar. Kagome le ordeno a sus chicas recorrer el lugar.

Ayame se recorrería el primer piso, Sango el segundo, su hermana el tercero, Kikyo y un tipo llamado Hoyo verificaban el cuarto. El quinto piso estaba bloqueado, lo que a Kagome le tocaba el sexto piso, pero no había ninguna manera de como llegar allí, a lo que esto desconserto a la chica... visito los cuartos de rastreo del cuarto piso, pero allí no había nada cuando...

Una de las ventilas tenia dos tornillos menos, Kagome sonrió internamente, el joven Inuyasha se había escapado por allí. Tomo una silla y se trepo por los estantes de los registros y de un pequeño salto se colgó de las rejillas de la ventilacion, quito la tapa y se metió allí... no duro mucho cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el sexto piso, se bajo de la ventilacion y camino despacio por los oscuros corredores hasta que diviso a lo lejos una pequeña luz.

Al ir acercándose noto a un joven de larga cabellera negra sentado al borde de una ventana, en seguida recordó que el muchacho esta noche era humano. Tranquilamente se fue acercando a Inuyasha sin que este lo notase.

—Una caída como esta mataría a cualquier humano —dijo la joven asustando a Inuyasha que no la había escuchado llegar.

—¡Khe!, ¿Y quien te dijo que no quería matarme? —el joven volvió a mirar por la ventana — Y ni creas que podrás detenerme o hacerme cambiar de parecer perra —le dijo con enojo.

—Y ni pensaba deternte, por mi puedes tirarte —le dijo Kagome despectivamente sorprendiendo a Inuyasha, pero cuando este estaba a punto de tirarse para así terminar con su miserable vida escucho el susurro de la humana — Cobarde... —aun siendo humano lo había escuchado perfectamente.

—¿Como me dijiste? — Inuyasha se volteo a verla furioso, la joven dio un paso adelante con aire sensual solo para que no notara que había escondido un tranquilizante en su mano.

—¿Acaso eres sordo?... te llame COBARDE, porque eso eres ¿Que no lo vez? —le pregunto preocupada e Inuyasha la vio intensamente — Estas dejando que la gente de Naraku te gane, y mira lo que haces, estas intentando acabar con tu vida... y eso te hace un C-O-B-A-R-D-E —esto enojo mucho al hanyou que de un salto llego donde la humana estaba.

—¡Mira perra, yo...! —Inuyasha se sintió débil de pronto, miro lentamente su brazo izquierdo.

Allí pudo notar que había una pequeña jeringa, ¿Cuando la humana se lo había puesto?, se empezó a sentir más débil y la vista se le nublaba... ¿Como paso esto? nunca antes ningún guardia lo había atrapado antes con tanta rapidez y facilidad... y ahora esta humana lo había engatusado tan rápido.

—Tranquilo, yo te ayudare a salir —fue lo único que Inuyasha escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Kagome sostuvo a Inuyasha y lo acostó en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en su regazo, llamo a Sango diciéndole que ya tenia al prófugo hanyou, ella le dijo que esperara que ya iba en camino. Kagome corto la comunicacion y volvió a ver a Inuyasha.

—_De cerca es más hermoso _—

Rin caminaba de celda en celda viendo a los youkais mirándola con odio. Estaba nerviosa debía admitirlo, desde hace rato intento comunicarse con su hermana o con Sango y Ayame, pero su comunicador se había descompuesto y no podía hablar con las chicas a ver si alguna tenia alguna pista sobre Inuyasha. Pensó que tal vez ya lo habían encontrado y cuando se dirigía hacia los acensores, pude ver que en una celda un hombre gruñía fuertemente. Se acerco allí por pura curiosidad y se sorprendió ver a un hombre que enseguida reconoció: Sesshomaru.

El sujeto tenia un collar controlador atado a su cuello y este le daba fuerte descargas eléctricas que herían al demonio. Rin paso su identi-kit por el aparato de seguridad y la puerta se abrió en seguida, fue a un rincón de la sala y volvió a pasar su tarjeta por una cabidad electrica. Esta se activo y le dio acceso a Rin a los controles de seguridad de la habitación de Sesshomaru, ella puso la clave que Kagome le había enviado y en segundos el collar se desactivo.

El DaiYoukai dejo de gruñir pero aun se podían ver sus afilados colmillo que no intimidaron en nada a la joven Rin, ella volvió a activar el dispositivo de alarma y cuando se retiraba escucho la tenua voz del demonio perro.

—¿Por que hiciste eso? —pregunto, no quería sonar sorprendido, pero lo que ella había echo no se lo esperaba.

—Esa cosa te estaba lastimando, ¿Que querías que hiciera? —le pregunto ella como si la respuesta fuera la más obvia del mundo.

Sesshomaru no dijo nada y con eso Rin se retiro del lugar, esta noche el youkai no tuvo ganas de intentar escapar.

/

Mientras que con Ayame, ella ya sabia que Inuyasha fue encontrado y que Kagome se estaba encargando de él. Ahora ella estaba viendo la arena de combate donde los youkai y guardias luchaban para ver las destresas de las personas del recinto, estaba tan distraida que nunca noto que al lugar habían entrado Long con Koga atado a unos grilletes que lo estaban lastimando en los tobillos.

—Una mujer como vos no debería estar aquí... —dijo Long con aire machista que le hizo arder la sangre de pura rabia a la joven Ayame — Aquí no estamos jugando a tomar el té joven Ayame-kun... es mejor que salga de aquí o la reportare con el señor Naraku —le dijo en advertencia.

Ayame seguía con su fría mirada, le importo tres cominos lo que había dicho Long, ella solo miraba al pobre hombre Ookami que sufría en silencio por culpa de los grilletes. El joven demonio lobo no mostraba ningún sentido de dolor... pero ella sabia que eso lo estaba lastimando y mucho.

Así que lentamente y con sus duras facciones se acerco a los dos hombres que estaban en la entrada del la arena. Long se sintió intimidado por ella así que retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás, en cambio Koga la miro espectante y en guardia, no sabia lo que la muchacha iba a hacer, así que por si ella iba a atacarlo tomo posición de combate... pero nunca noto cuando la joven le dio un fuerte combo a los grilletes de su tobillo descomponiéndolos, Koga quedo sorprendido... ya no sentía el agudo dolor, miro a la joven pero ella ya se iba.

—¡Se puede saber porque demonios hiciste eso, maldita perra! — le grito Long, pero fue callado cuando resivio un fuerte puñetaso de parte de Ayame en el abdomen.

Longo callo al suelo sujetandose el abdomen, le dolía mucho esa zona y además le costaba respirar. Koga rió de buena manera al ver al sujeto retorcerse del dolor, eso se lo tenia merecido por idiota. Cuando el joven quizo ver a la muchacha esta se había ido ¿Acaso volvería a verla?.

/

Mientras que con Sango, ella sabia que Kagome se estaba encargando de Inuyasha... así que desidio salir a explorar los jardines de los rosales de meditacion, este era un lugar donde los youkai venían a eliminar esa negativa escénica demoniaca que llevaban, la energía era absorvida por las rosas se convertían en un aura nueva y positiva que relajaba hasta el más mortífero demonio.

Escucho una diabólica risita que la puso alerta, saco su arma y se puso en modo de combate ¿Acaso otro youkai había escapado?, la risa retumbo más cerca alertando a la joven Taijiya, una espesa niebla cubrió los rosales y diminutas llamas azules aparecieron rodeando a la mujer que miraba todo con paciencia. Ella no noto ningún rastro demoniaco peligroso... así que supuso que el youkai o hanyou era de clase 1, era débil así que no iba a necesitar su arma así que la guardo.

Después de unos minutos una esfera rozada de saltones ojos apareció dando unos rugidos que no asustaron a Sango ni por un segundo.

—Sacame de aquí... porque si no lo haces ¡Te comeré! —rugio el rosado youkai.

Sango se enojo por todo este teatrito ridículo, así que con una patada tiro lejos a la pelota rosada y esta se estreyo contra un árbol. La esfera estallo haciendo mucho polvo, después de que todo se tranquilizara la figura de un niño apareció sobandose la cabeza... en seguida Sango se arrepintió de haberlo lastimado pero es que el niño se lo había buscado ¿no?.

—Ay... me duele —sollozo el niño mientras se acercaba a Sango —Esta bien me rindo llevame —le dijo él mientras entraba por las metálicas puestas que daban inicio al pasillo principal.

Sango deseo disculparse, pero no lo hizo, solo guió al niño hasta su celda y lo encerró allí, había reconoció al pequeño... el era Shippo y era uno de los youkais que debían vigilar.

/

Las cosas con Kagome no estaba tan mal, ella se encontraba en la celda del hanyou, el chico había levantado un poco de fiebre por culpa del narcótico que ella le había dado. Por eso ahora estaba cuidándolo, Inuyasha se había despertado ya hace unos minutos pero no podía moverse aun por culpa del tranquilizante que le había dado Kagome.

—Lo lamento, pero en verdad me había olvidado que eras humano ¡Perdon! —exclamo por quinta vez en la noche.

La joven kagome no dejaba de disculparse ya que el suero que le había inyectado a Inuyasha era un tranquilizante de demonios y no era para humanos, por suerte solo le había dado un poco de fiebre al hanyou pero no era escusa... eso no había sido a propósito y como disculpas ahora cuidaba de él.

Inuyasha la había oído otra vez disculparse, no sabia por que ella se disculpaba y ahora lo estaba cuidando. Todos los guardias que lo habían vuelto a atrapar lo llevaban a la celda de castigo y lo molían a golpes y lo torturaban... esta era la primera vez después de 500 años que alguien cuidaba de él, no es que se sentía a gusto con la muchacha... ella era una guardia, alguien diferente a él pero... su precensia le tranquilizaba y sin poder evitarlo se había quedado dormido en la presencia de la mujer humana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 4:**

Inuyasha Pov´s

Tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza...

Aun tenia en mi mente la imagen de la hermosa mujer... si porque mentir, la maldita mujer humana era hermosa. Ella me había engatusado y yo como idiota había caído en sus redes, pero hay que decir la verdad... me manipulo astutamente bien, pero no iba a volver a pasar. La próxima vez yo seria quien humille a la mujer pero por ahora... le debía una por que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella me cuido cuando me dio fiebre ayer por la noche.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, todo estaba tan tranquilo. Gire mi cabeza a un lado de mi cama y vi a la mujer sentada leyendo algo, ella no había notado que había despertado. Carraspee un poco y ella me miro con sus ojos chocolates fijamente, me sonroje levemente y gire mi cabeza nervioso ¿Porque pasaba esto?.

—¿Te encuentras bien ? —me dijo mientras se levantaba y ponía su pequeña mano en mi frente — Que bueno, la fiebre ya te a bajado —murmuro.

Ella no dijo más nada y se retiro del lugar, esa mujer era extraña... no sabia ni su nombre pero ya me daba igual. Solo debía estar confiado y tranquilo, hoy me enfrentaría a Kenai en los combates youkais, el maldito era un mastodonte negro... el tipejo solo era grande, yo le ganaría hasta con un brazo atado a mi espalda.

La puerta de mi celda se abrió de repente y apareció el idiota de Long, me tomo de unas de mis pobres orejas y me levanto bruscamente. Gemí de dolor y sin poder evitarlo el maldito ya me había puesto los malditos grilletes en el cuello, pude escuchar su risa burlona. Activo el collar y de repente sentí miles de descargas eléctricas recorrerme hiriendome más de lo normal ¿Acaso intentaba matarme?, aun estaba débil y no podía defenderme.

—La próxima vez que intentes escaparte hanyou, no dudare en matarte...—el maldito volvió a tomar unas de mis orejas y me hiso verlo — Aun no entiendo como Kagome pudo cuidar de ti, asquerosa bestia —me dijo con odio.

Con que la mujer que cuido de mi se llamaba Kagome, ahora lo entiendo... a este sujeto le gustaba la nueva y le dio cólera que ella aya preferido cuidarme a mi en vez de seguir ordenes. Ante esto sonreí con burla enojando más al maldito y enseguida más corrientes eléctricas lastimaron mi cuerpo, maldito... como me gustaría que él se enfrente a mi en un combate... me gustaría tanto destrozarlo con mis garras.

Pov´s Narradora.

Long volvió a sonreír al ver a Inuyasha retorcerse del dolor, le había molestado mucho el tema de que Kagome lo haya rechazado ayer en la noche por cuidar del hanyou. Por eso hoy Inuyasha no lucharía con Kenai-un demonio con más tamaño que fuerza- sino con Yuno, que era unos de los más fuertes que había. Ya esperaba ansioso la hora de la pelea para ver como el asqueroso híbrido quedaba echo polvo y Kagome se daría cuenta que cuido de un perdedor.

Long volvió a tomar al muchacho y lo condujo hacia las duchas y lo rosio con agua helada, Inuyasha solo maldecia internamente... si seguía así iba a volver a enfermarse. Lo único que podía hacer era gruñir y prepararse.  
El humano le dio su ropa a Inuyasha y este se vistió, luego fueron por unos corredores hasta el cuadrilátero de arena. Mayor fue la sorpresa de Inuyasha cuando al entrar se encontró con Yuno en el cuadrilátero y no a Kenia.

—_Maldito desgraciado, seguro el maldito de Long hizo esto... lo peor es que aun no me recupero del todo —_pensaba con pesar Inuyasha.

La campañilla toco de repente tomando desprevenido a Inuyasha, Yuno tomo la oportunidad y golpeo fuertemente a Inuyasha lanzándolo contra las frías paredes de concreto. Las risas burlonas no se hicieron esperar y los insultos hacia la persona de Inuyasha flotaba en el aire con gran facilidad.  
Inuyasha no podía hacer nada, cada vez que intentaba dañar a Yuno con sus garras este lo golpeaba cada vez más fuerte, y otra vez volvió a escupír sangre. Los malditos humanos ya hacían apuestas de quien iba a ser el perdedor o el que iba a morir primero... obviamente todos apostaban a que el hanyou no duraría mucho cuando...

—¡Yo apuesto 3.000 dolares a que Inuyasha es el ganador de este encuentro! —dijo la voz de una mujer sorprendiendo a todos los expectadores.

Inuyasha, impresionado, levanto la vista hacia las tribunas encontrándose con que Kagome estaba apostando a su favor. Muchos sujetos la insultaban y otros le gritaban que cambiara de apuesta, pero la mujer no lo hizo sorprendiendo mucho al medio demonio. Cuando Long la tomo del brazo preguntandole que era lo que le sucedia, eso lo hizo enojar. Long estaba molestando a la humana. Escucho a Yuno a sus espaldas acercándose.

—¡Presta atencion sucio híbrido! —le rujio el youkai con forma de un gigante león blanco.

—No me molestes canalla —gruño Inuyasha, que esquivo rápidamente el golpe. Se posiciono rápidamente tras Yuno y de una buena patada hizo que el gran león se incrustara en la pared de concreto dejándolo O.K.

Todo quedo en silencio, nadie podía creer que Inuyasha había ganado la batalla... los aplausos que daba Kagome hicieron enojar a todos y ya que todos los que estaban allí habían apostado contra el hanyou.

—¡Eso Inuyasha!, ¡Lo hiciste excelente!...— en ese momento el hanyou volteo a verla sonrojado— ¡Inuyasha Taisho viva! ¡Viva, viva, viva! —gritaba feliz Kagome, después de su efucibo momento se retiro de allí.

Inmediatamente al medio demonio se lo llevaron de allí y volvieron a encerrarlo.

Paso horas mirando por la pequeña ventana de su celda tratando de decifrar que demonios había pasado en la arena de combate.  
La puerta de su celda se abrió dejando ver a Hoyo pasar con una tarjeta en su mano, se la dio a Inuyasha con infinito odio y luego se retiro. Extrañado el hanyou abrió la carta encontrandose que la dichosa nota era de Kagome.

_Kagome Higurashi: Para Inuyasha Taisho._

_Hola Inuyasha-kun, lamento lo del suero... pero iba a felicitarte por tu gran pelea, eres muy fuerte y por que confió en ti es por que aposté a tu favor.. gracias a que saliste victorioso gane mucho dinero y una parte del botín es tuyo... cuando querías gastarlo solo dime ¿si?, ¡nos veremos pronto! y perdón por no venir personalmente a agradecerte pero tuve unos contratiempos._

_Besos._

Inuyasha sonrió débilmente ante la nota, Kagome fue la primera en apostar a su favor, ya que desde que esta aquí nadie nunca lo apoyo. Siempre apostaban a favor de Sesshomaru o Koga... pero nunca a él y ahora que Kagome lo hacia se sentía... bien, muy bien y le gustaba sentirse así.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 5:

Rin Pov´s.

Sesshomaru no se movía, estaba sentado en los jardines de las rosas sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento. El youkai tenia su mirada extendida hacia el cielo, miraba las nubes y el brillante sol con anhelo. Yo sabia bien como se sentía esa sensacion de encierro, de no poder sentir la hermosa brisa de verano (ya que todos los jardines estaban encapsulados en una semi-esfera que resiste a toda clase de ataques youkais), al verlo me dio pena, quería ayudarlo pero la pregunta era ¿Como? ¿Como ayudar a un frió demonio como él?, no lo sabia... pero en verdad quería ayudarlo a salir.

Me salí de la zona de vigía y entre a los jardines, yo se que él sabia de mi presencia, es un youkai perro ¿No? Quize sentarme a su lado pero un fuerte gruñido me alerto de que lo que iba hacer era mala idea, pero no me fui de alli ni me mostré indiferente ante su advertencia de que quería estar solo. Me quede parada a una distancia lejana, el volteo a verme y me... ¿Olfateo?, me sonroje ante esto y gire mi cara avergonzada, escuche una risa suya y me sorprendí al verlo sonreí de forma retorsida. Se veía tan sexy riendo de forma macabra.

—¿Porque vienes desarmada? ¿Que?... ¿Acaso Naraku no te dijo que los youkais como yo son peligrosos como para ir desarmada? Si yo quisiera podría matarte en este mismo momento o tomate como mi presa y utilizarte para escapar...—me dijo de forma neutral que hizo que los bellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

—Yo creo que si tu quisieras hacer todo lo que me has dicho Sesshomaru —le decía con tanta tranquilidad que hasta mi me sorprendió, el me miro con esos ojos dorados que me sacaron el aliento— Lo hubiese echo cuando yo salí de la vigilia ¿no es así? —le dije para poder irme de allí.

Ahora me encontraba en la vigila (otra vez) mirando a Sesshomaru, estaba tan nerviosa, nunca antes había hablado de forma tan normal con un youkai de tan alto nivel como él. Sabia que lo que había echo anteriormente estaba mal pero algo dentro de mi me decía que Sesshomaru-sama no era alguien de temer. De repente el demonio se paro de donde estaba y ...¿volo?, ¿Acaso Sesshomaru-sama podía volar? ¿Pero que no era un Inu-Youkai?, no entendía nada... pero mis ojos no me engañaban, él podía volar y dejar unas hermosas estelas tras él.

Ahora lo comprendia, comprendía el porque de su comportamiento estos días. Sesshomaru seguramente deseaba con todo su ser poder sentir otra vez el viento, seguro que él deseaba poder volver a volar con libertad. Ahora más que nunca deseaba ayudarlo, me fui de allí desidida a hablar con Sango, quería el caso de Sesshomaru.

/

Una vez que salí de allí y me fui al camarote, tome mi celular y llame a Sango. Esta me atendió de inmediato, ya que cada vez que una la llamaba era casi siempre para un caso grave.

—_¿Si? ¿Que sucede Rin? —_me pregunto Sango desde el otro lado de la linea.

—No sucede nada Sango, es que quería pedirte... —me sonroje hasta el extremo al pensar lo que quería hacer— Quería pedirte si podías dejarme a Sesshomaru a mi... ¿Podrías amiga? —le pregunte nerviosamente.

—_¿Sesshomaru Taisho? ¿El hermano de Inuyasha? ¿Estas segura? —_me cuestiono preocupada mi amiga.

—Si Sango, yo se lo que hago tu no te preocupes...—le dije para poder cortarle la llamada.

—No me digas que te gusta Sesshomaru, hermana —me dijo una voz que hizo que mi corazón saltara, ¿Desde cuando estaban allí?.

—Yo creo que si Kagome...—dijo de forma burlona la otra voz que yo reconocí como la de Ayame.

Al girame me encontré con la mirada pervertida de mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, yo las eche a patadas de allí furiosa ¿Como se atrevían a espiarme?.

Fin Rin Pov´s.

OoOoOoOoO

Sesshomaru Pov´s.

Ya son muchos años en los que estoy aquí encerrado, muchos años en los que soy la burla de estos estúpidos seres humanos. Como deseria matar a cada uno de ellos por lo que me hicieron, por lo que le hicieron a ella... por habérmela arrebatado de mi lado. Por quitarmela. Como deseaba una vez más sentir su compañía como antes, poder sentirla una vez más en el viento...

—_Kagura...—_

**Continuara...**


End file.
